


Тем лучше...

by Fake_Innocence



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бородинское сражение проиграно, войска не успели отступить и полностью разбиты. POV Пьера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тем лучше...

Название: Тем лучше...  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Персонажи: Пьер Безухов/Наташа Ростова, Андрей Болконский/Наташа Ростова, Анатоль Курагин, Николай Ростов, Фёдор Долохов (по роману Л.Н. Толстого «Война и мир»)  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Ключ: в этой реальности Наполеон Бонапарт одолел всех своих врагов и стал полноправным единоличным хозяином Европы. Жизнь знакомых героев этих новых условиях.  
Ключевая фраза: "Иногда ты думаешь, что хуже быть уже не может..."  
Описание: Бородинское сражение проиграно, войска не успели отступить и полностью разбиты. POV Пьера.

_Мы не победили.  
Мы умрем на арене.  
Тем лучше:не облысеем  
От женщин, от перепоя…  
…А небо над Колизеем  
Такое же голубое  
И. Бродский_

Иногда ты думаешь, что хуже быть уже не может... Но всегда ошибаешься.   
Я думал, что не смогу смириться с потерей моего отечества, его государственности, его свободы. Наташа утешала меня, она всегда верила в лучшее.

После нашего полного поражения при Бородино французы победоносно вошли в Москву. Элен развелась со мной, чтобы выйти замуж за одного из захватчиков. Во всеуслышание она заявляла, что я импотент и не мог выполнять супружеский долг. Я думал, что не переживу этого позора – убью её. Наташа говорила, что ей неважно, правда это или нет, она всё равно любит меня.

Благодаря тому, что я не был военным, положение моё сохранилось, все прежние владения оставались в моей собственности, и я был в силах защищать своих крестьян от произвола французов. Ростовым повезло меньше, ведь их старший сын был героем войны и до сих пор в числе партизан оказывал сопротивление захватчикам. Графа, а вместе с ним и Петю, забрали в тюрьму, и целый месяц мы не слышали о них, а потом узнали – они объявлены виновными в поддержке сопротивления. У графини нашли письма к Николаю, и вместе с мужем и младшим сыном её расстреляли на рассвете. Я опоздал всего на пару часов, чтобы помочь беззащитным девушкам, оставшимся без родителей.

Двери имения были распахнуты, и в прихожую намело снега. Пятна крови алели на нём, будто россыпи рябины, и повсюду были следы армейских сапог. Я пошёл по кровавому следу наверх, ворвался в комнату Наташи – и вовремя. Едва успел выбить пистолет у неё из рук, обнять её, прижать к себе и долго баюкать. Я старался не думать, почему её платье разорвано, а рядом лежит Соня в луже крови, убитая выстрелом в лоб, в одной сорочке.

Уходя, они бросили девушкам пистолет, чтобы те поступили, как положено опозоренным женщинам. Наташа сказала мне, что никогда не стала бы. Она жить хотела. Тогда Соня взяла пистолет и стала палить по уходящим солдатам. Сквозь слёзы она не видела ничего и никого не ранила, но офицер повернулся к ней и уложил с одного выстрела.

Наташа смотрела на неё, такую белую и спокойную, больше не терзаемую ни стыдом, ни болью. Взяв пистолет, она потащила Соню наверх, в их комнату, сложила руки ей на груди, закрыла глаза, расчесала волосы. После смерти ничего нет, поняла Наташа, и приставила дуло к своему виску.

Я думал, моё сердце разорвётся от того горя, что я увидел в глазах этой маленькой девочки, а она продолжала говорить, что не желает смерти убийцам и насильникам. Она больше ничего не боялась и не хотела.

Я вытирал губкой её обнажённое тело и закутывал в плед. Грел её собою под всеми одеялами в доме, а ей всё было холодно. В бреду она спрашивала меня, где её брат, где князь Андрей, где маменька, Петенька, а потом начала вспоминать тех, кто давно умер. Я менял под ней окровавленные простыни ещё два дня, и два дня мы ничего не ели. Я обрабатывал её раны в том месте, которое не всякая женщина позволит так близко рассматривать даже мужу. Когда они перестали кровоточить, мы вырыли для Сони могилку во дворе, а потом я одел Наташу и повёз в церковь. Там мы и обвенчались. На следующий день французский офицер пришёл поздравить меня с женитьбой и долго смеялся, глядя на меня. Моя дрожащая рука сжимала пистолет в кармане халата, но я не вытащил его.

В имение Ростовых въехали Курагины. Элен устаивала там пышные приёмы, куда не приглашала соотечественников. От родства с Анатолем, попавшим в плен при Бородино, они с отцом отказались, но сделали всё возможное для его помилования. Ничего не умеющий Анатоль быстро оказался на обочине жизни без отцовских денег, и я видел этого некогда бравого военного разбитым и подавленным, он нарочито промчался мимо меня, делая вид, что не заметил. Тогда я ещё не знал, какую работу он нашёл себе. 

Я встретил его в лучшем борделе Москвы – вовсе не в качестве клиента. Я вообще забрёл туда случайно. Я не смел докучать Наташе с супружеским долгом, а природа требовала своего. Думал, взгляну на этих разукрашенных пошлых женщин, вспомню об Элен и мне расхочется. Но я увидел Анатоля среди пёстрой толпы шлюх. Вернее, он был среди них самой дорогой шлюхой и пользовался большим спросом у высоких военных чинов. Чтобы оплатить час общения с этим образцом русской красоты, мне пришлось выложить всё, что было в карманах.

\- Не отвлекаю от работы? – спросил я его, когда мы уединились в комнате.  
\- Да, теперь ты можешь посмеяться надо мной, граф Безухов. Ты-то вылез сухим из воды, - зло ответил Анатоль.   
\- А знаешь ли ты, что случилось с семьёй Ростовых?!  
\- Я мечтаю об их судьбе.  
\- Но ты же жив, болван, и неплохо зарабатываешь! Работёнка, наверное, тебе по душе.  
\- Болван это ты, Безухов. А я…  
Он встал и сдёрнул штаны.  
Я отвернулся.  
\- А я просто трус. И раб здесь. И я согласился на такие условия, испугался сдохнуть под забором. Уехать отсюда тоже было не на что. Меня выкинули из зала суда без гроша в кармане.  
Я снова поднял глаза на пах Курагина, но не выдержал и снова отвёл взгляд. С ним случилось худшее, что могло случиться с мужчиной. Анатоль был оскоплён.  
\- Прошу, оденься! – взмолился я. Мои глаза наполнились слезами.

Мы сели на кровать, и Курагин поставил между нами бутылку и два стакана. Мы выпили. Я спросил его, что было при Бородино. Поговаривали, Кутузов заснул в самый ответственный момент. Поговаривали, в его шатёр попал снаряд.

«Там был хаос. Кроме хаоса, я больше ничего не видел», - ответил Анатоль. По его словам, многие самовольно бежали и ушли в партизаны – среди них были Ростов, Долохов, Денисов. Курагин назвал много фамилий.

\- А был с ними Андрей Болконский?! Он пропал без вести.  
\- Да не пропал твой Болконский. Хотя, с другой стороны, пропал.  
\- Так он жив или нет?! Говори!  
\- Жив. Чудом выжил. Он был тяжело ранен осколком и лежал в госпитале, на соседней койке. После поражения Наполеон лично пошёл осматривать раненых и вспомнил, что видел Болконского при Аустерлице. Думал, что тот погиб геройской смертью, и запомнил его. И сказал, что если ещё раз выживет Андрей, то будет помилован и окружён всевозможными почестями.  
\- И выжил он?!  
\- Выжил. Он служит теперь Франции.

Я, одурев, залпом выпил ещё стакан. Как мог Андрей, мой Андрей согласиться на такое?! Он б лучше умер… Впрочем, я не видел его давно. Как я узнал на примере Наташи, представления человека о ценности жизни и смерти могут резко меняться. Из Аустерлица он тоже вернулся совсем другим. Бородино, несомненно, ещё сильнее его сильно покалечило.

\- Я пойду домой, к жене.  
\- Ты же разведён.  
\- Уже нет. Я женился на Наташе Ростовой, – с некоторой гордостью сказал я.  
\- Болван ты, Безухов. Впрочем, поспеши. Он тоже собирался к ней, - предупредил меня Анатоль.   
\- Тогда прощай.  
Я вытащил из кармана пистолет, который теперь всегда носил с собою, и хотел было положить его рядом с Курагиным на кровать, но он остановил меня.  
\- Оставь. Тебе нужнее будет.  
Я вышел из борделя с каменным лицом, поймал первую попавшуюся повозку и попросил гнать до самого моего дома. Слова Анатоля Курагина снова и снова звучали в моей голове, будто смертный приговор.

Я вошёл тихо, потому что присутствие чужого человека ясно ощущалось в доме. Они были в спальне. Жена сказалась больной сегодня, и Болконский поднялся к ней. Дверь была закрыта неплотно, и в щелку я отчётливо видел всё. Андрей сидел в изголовье постели, теребя маленькую ручку Наташи. Они разговаривали. 

\- Я видел сегодня, как Пьер заходил в бордель. У вас что-то не ладится, милая моя Наташа? – он поцеловал её белую ладошку.  
\- О, Андрей! Он, должно быть, женился на мне из жалости, как поначалу из жалости я дружила с ним. Он хороший, добрый и заботливый, о таком муже можно лишь мечтать, но после случившегося я, должно быть, ему противна. Он и не прикасался ко мне, как к женщине. Я для него как дочь. Я сижу здесь целыми днями, не выходя на улицу, ведь там на меня показывают пальцами и смеются.  
Я задрожал от гнева! Так глубока была страсть, которую я всегда испытывал к Наташе, и она вовсе не угасла. Я думал, что она не готова, я думал, что берегу её – а она поняла всё превратно.

Болконский был одет с иголочки, а лицо его выражало нежность и участие, чего я прежде никогда не видел. Он будто расслабился, открылся миру.  
\- Я лишь вчера вернулся в Москву, милая Наташа… Если б я приехал раньше, с вами ничего не случилось бы. Но мне нужно было навестить сестру и сына. Убедиться, что они в безопасности. Они и вы – вот и всё, ради чего я теперь живу. Война, должности и звания – это всё пустое. Я понял это, лишь дважды оказавшись при смерти. Ваш брат погубил вашу семью своим сопротивлением. Я не хотел погубить свою.  
\- Мой брат – герой! – возразила ему Наташа. О, моя великодушная Наташа! Ни на миг она не сомневалась в Николае.  
\- Это вы героиня. Вы ждали, вы дождались меня. Теперь уже неважно, что случилось с вами до этого. И неважно, что случилось со мной. В этом мы равны.

Он успокаивал её, сначала поглаживая её руки. Потом успокаивал поцелуями. Потом он уткнулся лицом в её волосы, шумно выдыхая в её ушко. Наташа сначала лежала, напуганная таким напором, но не сопротивлялась, а потом начала отвечать на ласки Андрея, на его страстные поцелуи. Его рука скользнула под сорочку моей жены, моей возлюбленной, и оказалась там, откуда я стирал кровь, грязь и сперму десятка мужчин. Меня не пугало это и его не пугало – в этом мы были равны. Просто я не смог заставить её чувствовать себя желанной.

Сначала я подумал, что хуже быть уже не может, но потом решил, что главное – это счастье моей Наташи. Я не стал смотреть, как Болконский властно берёт её на нашей супружеской кровати. Я вышел из дома, взял из конюшни пару лошадей, оседлал их, собрал самое необходимое и поспешил обратно в бордель. Я застрелил в упор двух пьяных охранников, потом – хозяина. Девицы с визгом разбежались по своим комнатам, остался только Анатоль.

\- Ты знаешь, куда они пошли. Ты поддерживаешь связь с Долоховым, отсылаешь ему деньги. Я уверен.  
\- Они в Лысых Горах, Пьер. Что тебе нужно?  
\- Поедем со мной. Укроемся там. Будем защищать Родину до последней капли крови.  
\- Скажи, ты убил его? Князя Андрея?  
\- Нет. Конечно, я его не убил.

Анатоль ничего не ответил, он просто встал и пошёл со мной. Мы ехали день и ночь, опасаясь погони. Я убил трёх французов, мы взяли их оружие и лошадей, а своих оставили – они были все в мыле. Я оказался мелким стрелком, несмотря на малый опыт и плохое зрение, а Курагин обыскивал трупы, воровал в деревнях. Он всё ещё нравился женщинам, хотя и не мог уже с ними развлекаться.

До Лысых Гор мы добрались без происшествий. Весть о нашем с Анатолем побеге не могла успеть сюда дойти, и мы решили остановиться у княжны Марьи. 

В имении Болконских что-то изменилось. Раньше оно было полным жизни – гостеприимные дома, играющие на улице дети, старики, мастерящие что-нибудь на скамейке перед забором. Сейчас всё как будто вымерло, а дома были пусты.

Зато возле княжеского дома собралась целая толпа. Крестьяне с вилами, граблями, палками – все взрослые мужчины собрались перед парадным входом. Марья, измученная и похудевшая, стояла на балконе и пыталась с ними говорить, но из-за гула её голоса не было слышно. 

«Мы теперь не служим тебе, барыня! Твой брат предал свою родину! Мы не хотим на французов горбатиться!» - раздавались гневные крики. Я сделал предупредительный выстрел в воздух, и толпа повернулась ко мне. 

\- Мы ищем партизан! - громко сказал я, не в силах придумать ничего иного.  
\- На то они и партизаны, чтобы никто не знал, как их найти! - ответил мне какой-то хитрый старик – А вы кто?  
\- Я друг Николая Ростова, Пьер Безухов. А этот человек – друг Фёдора Долохова. Мы хотим присоединиться к нашим товарищам. Раз вы учинили восстание, то наверняка уже решили, куда пойдёте дальше.  
\- Не знаем никаких Ростовых! Мы только барыню припугнуть! Пусть едет отсюдова к своим французикам! – ответили мне. – Ищите сами своих партизанов!  
\- Мы княжну не можем бросить на произвол судьбы! – подал голос Анатоль. Я не ожидал от него слов в защиту женщины, но война, видимо, изменила и его тоже. Я приготовился стрелять в крестьян. Они направили на нас вилы.  
Пока я буду перезаряжать пистолет, они убьют меня. У Курагина была сабля, у меня – не было. Да и не умел я с нею обращаться.

Пока я решался, раздался стук копыт, и на дороге показалось пятнадцать всадников. Издалека я увидел гусарскую форму. Это были наши. Они сами нашли нас – прискакали на звук выстрела.

Инцидент тут же был исчерпан. Воинственным крестьянам было предложено присоединиться к ополчению. Николай Ростов договорился с ними – он выглядел теперь совсем немолодо, с бородой и ужасным шрамом на лице. Долохов же совсем не изменился.

Мы четверо были приглашены отобедать у княжны, прежде чем вернуться в отряд. Стол был скудный – крестьяне отказались служить Марье сразу после отъезда Болконского, и она стряпала сама. Николенька упражнялся с саблею, которую привёз ему отец. По словам Марьи, Болконский запретил рассказывать сыну о своём предательстве.

\- Спасибо вам за моё спасение! Можете быть уверены, я никому не расскажу, где вы скрываетесь, и искренне желаю вам победы, - поблагодарила всех Марья.  
\- Это был наш долг – помочь вам! – ответил я.  
\- Так или иначе, для вашей и нашей безопасности было бы лучше, если бы вы отправились с нами, княжна! Женщин среди партизан почти нет, мы кормимся чем попало и ходим в обносках, - предложил Долохов.  
\- Но как же, я не могу жить в лесу с отрядом вооружённых мужчин, что обо мне потом подумают?  
\- Если бы я мог, я бы повторил своё предложение и забрал бы вас с собою, как свою супругу! – вдруг сказал Анатоль. Я удивлённо посмотрел на него, и он, спохватившись, добавил. - Жаль, что я уже женат! У меня есть сын. В Польше. Когда закончится война, я вернусь за ним.  
\- Зато я не женат, - как бы невзначай добавил Ростов, - и для меня было бы огромной честью, если бы вы ответили согласием, княжна.

Раньше я подумал бы, что предложение Николая абсурдно, и сейчас не время для таких глупостей, но сейчас я понимал – это лучшее время. Люди хотят строить своё счастье, несмотря на войну. Но они хотят ещё и сражаться вместе.

Николай с Марьей, Долохов, Курагин и Николенька поскакали к церкви – поп оттуда пока ещё не сбежал, а я отправился в другую сторону. В моих владениях тоже было много крестьян, и, я был уверен, они с радостью влились бы в сопротивление. Таков русский народ.

Иногда я думал, что хуже быть уже не может... Но я ошибался. Всё было вовсе не так плохо.  
Я думал, что не смогу смириться с потерей моего отечества, и я не смирился. Я встал на его защиту с оружием в руках. Впервые в жизни я собой действительно гордился. Это было прекрасно – и неважно, что думала Наташа.


End file.
